This invention relates to a crossbow of the type comprising a stock having a fore-end portion supporting a bow prod which extends transversely of the length of the stock and which has a bow string extending across the stock between opposite ends of the prod.
A crossbow is unwieldy to transport from place to place by virtue of its inherent design features of a relatively long stock and a relatively long prod supported to extend transversely of the stock. Although the prod is usually secured to the fore-end of the stock by a screw-threaded bolt it is not the intention that the bolt should be unscrewed and the prod removed from the stock to facilitate transportation; the prod is assembled to the stock by means of the bolt without subsequent disassembly being intended, apart perhaps for repair or replacement purposes.
In GB-A-2 131 706 it has been proposed to render a crossbow more compact for transportation purposes by providing the prod in two parts for pivoting relative to one another and to the stock.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a crossbow comprising a stock and a prod which can be carried together in a compact configuration.